1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a shower apparatus which has a water-discharge function for simultaneously effecting a shower discharge from each of a plurality of shower discharge ports from a single position or a plurality of positions. A water disposal function for draining hot water remaining within a hot water passage is in communication with each shower discharge port and lowered in temperature before the succeeding shower discharge to prevent cold water from being discharged when a shower starts to be used. A function for programming water discharged from each shower discharge port is provided with an automatic control.
2. Detailed Description of the Prior Art
A known shower device system is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 69913/1988.
FIG. 13 shows a shower apparatus provided with a number of shower discharge ports. This shower apparatus is so designed as to supply hot water from a hot water source (not shown) to the hot water side of a cold and hot water mixing cock 101 through a first hot water line 102, and deliver hot water, mixed to have a suitable temperature at said cold and hot water mixing cock 101, to each discharging electromagnetic valve 104 through a second hot water line 103 that is branched into two lines 103a and 103b.
The discharging electromagnetic valves 104 each, paired with each of drain valves 105, are arranged in parallel. A third hot water line 106 is in communication with various shower discharge ports S.sub.1 to S.sub.5 downstream of both the valves 104 and 105. Reference numeral 112, provided on the second hot water line 103, designates a stop valve. A drain line 108 is branched from the downstream side of the valve 112, and a drain valve 109 is provided in the drain line 108. A circulation line 111 is provided on a hot-water side check valve 110, of the hot and cold water mixing cock 101, to return hot water in the first hot water line 102 toward the hot water source, when necessary.
As time passes after each shower has been used, the temperature of hot water remaining in the first hot water line 102, the second hot water line 103 and the third hot water line 106 lowers. Accordingly, a person that the shower, later first bathes in cold water remaining in the hot water lines 106, 103 and 102.
In order to prevent the low-temperature water from being discharged at the begininng of use, it is necessary to replace cold water in the first, second and third hot water lines 102, 103 and 106 with new hot water before use. In the aforementioned shower apparatus, the hot water in the line 102 is returned to the hot water source through the circulation line 111 for circulation to thereby exchange hot water, whereas hot water in the second and third hot water lines 103 and 106 is replaced with new hot water by closing the stop valve 112 to stop hot water from entering lines 103 and 106 from the cold and hot water mixing cock 101, opening the drain valves 105 and 109 to allow the remaining hot water which has cooled to drain from the lines 103 and 106 by backflowing therethrough and exiting through drain line 108, and closing drain valves 105 and 109 and opening stop valve 112 to allow new hot water to flow into lines 103 and 106.
The aforementioned exchange of hot water using the circulation line 111 is called a circulation system, and the exchange of hot water by the drainage from the water discharge line 108 is called the water disposal of a water-removal system.
However, in the case of exchange of hot water in the first hot water line 102 according to the aforementioned circulation system of the shower apparatus, equipment of the circulation line 111 and a circulation mechanism (not shown) are necessary, resulting in a complexity of construction and an increase of execution and inspection cost.
Moreover, for example, when time passes without the use of a specific shower, the temperature of hot water remaining in the third hot water line 106, which is in communication with the shower discharge port, lowers. However, in the aforementioned shower apparatus, disposal of water, with respect to only the third hot water line 106 during the use of the shower cannot be effected. Therefore, when that shower is next used, the residual low temperature hot water in the third hot water line is discharged as it is, or the stop valve 112 is closed to stop the use of the shower as described above. Then hot water in both the second and third hot water lines 103 and 106 is removed from the drain valve 109 for disposal, after which new hot water should be introduced. It has taken a long time for such preparation.
Furthermore, a conventional shower apparatus has been disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. 19291/1990, in which plural kinds of programs are provided and wherein the order of the opening and closing operations of the valves is different from each other, are stored in a controller section. Operating sections for selecting these programs are provided, in addition to a display section for displaying the whole discharge order of the programs. The kinds of showers and the like are provided close to the operating section so that the operating sections are operated in accordance with the display section whereby the programs corresponding thereto are executed. The opening and closing valves are opened for a predetermined time in a predetermined order.
However, in such a conventional shower apparatus, since discharge contents or the like are fixed for every program set in advance in the controller section, the discharge content cannot be suitably changed because of physical condition of a particular user, taste of individuals, etc, posing a problem that a very rigid automatic operation causes an inconvenience during use.
A further conventional shower apparatus is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. 70880/1987, in which a plurality of discharge ports of a body shower are vertically provided on the front surface of a shower tower, discharge ports of an overhead shower are downwardly provided at the upper part, and an opening and closing valve and a flow adjusting valve are provided in the midst of a hot water passage connected to each discharge port. This causes hot water in a preset instantaneous flow rate to be laterally discharged from the discharge port of the body shower by the operation of the operating section pouring hot water on the whole body except the head. The hot water, in a preset instantaneous flow rate, is discharged from the discharge port of the overhead shower and poured principally on the head.
However, in the conventional shower apparatus as described above, hot water or cold water is merely poured laterally or downwardly towards the lower half of the body, and therefore, the lower half of the body, more specifically, such as the waist, the hips, a thigh, the calf, the sole of a foot, etc. cannot be sufficiently stimulated from the bottom, posing a problem that these parts cannot be massaged.
It is then contemplated that discharge ports of an undershower are upwardly provided on the shower tower and hot water, in a preset instantaneous flow rate, is upwardly discharged from the discharge ports of the undershower similar to the body shower and the overhead shower by the operating section pours the hot water on the lower half of the body and the soles of feet.
However, in this case, when the discharge of the undershower starts, hot water, in a set instantaneous flow rate, is suddenly vigorously discharged from the discharge ports and violently poured on the lower half of the body and the soles of feet. As a result, the user is surprised and has a feeling of unrest using an unfamiliar undershower. In addition, the sudden discharge, when the operating section is erroneously operated, gives a user unpleasantness.